Never Ending Problems
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: *Sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House - please read to know what's going on in this.* The gang take a visit to New York, but after getting back there are some new vampires in town. Most them don't take well to the Glass House gang - but then, who does? And what happens when a couple of the towns citizens go missing? What will they do next? Will they be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 1, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace, Tommy and Seth. Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

During the Christmas Holidays Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire, Evan – Shane's brother, who had changed his last name – and I were all flying over to New York. Since Evan had lived there from the age of ten to fifteen, he thought it would be nice to go back and visit. I had heard a little about Evan's New York family and friends – like names – but he left everything else a mystery. Which annoyed me a little bit, but made the visit even more fun. Evan was so excited on the plane, but he ended up falling asleep since got barely any sleep the night before because he was practically bouncing off the walls. When he woke up again we were still flying. He rubbed at his eyes before starting to blink like an owl.

"Hey there sleepy." I smiled.

"Hey." Evan replied, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Aw, you sound so cute like that."

"Oh, shush you."

"But it's true."

"Stop it."

"Aw, my little cu..."

Before I could actually say 'cutie', Evan had used his favourite method of getting me to stop talking; kissing me. But really it was a win for both of us.

"In just an hour, we will be landing in New York." Evan beamed.

"I love seeing you like this." I smiled.

"Now you know how I felt when I watched you get all excited about England during the summer."

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet them all, by the way. Especially Dylan and Grace...and Tommy and Seth, because the four of them sound really cute."

"Dylan and Grace, yes...unless they get into a friendly brother/sister argument. Tommy and Seth, you would probably think so, I just see them as two of my best friends, who are gay."

"Well, nether the less, I can't wait to meet them. As well as the others."

"Good."

Evan lifted the chair arm from between us, put his arm around my and dragged me closer. I loved things like this.

"Hey Ev, do they know we're coming?" Shane asked from behind us.

"Yeah they do. Well...Arthur and Kara do anyway; I thought it would be a nice surprise for Dylan and Grace." I replied. "And what's going to happen is, they're going to take us to the hotel first so we can put our stuff away and get our rooms sorted and everything, then we're going back to theirs."

Dylan was fourteen and Grace thirteen – Evan told me that – so of course they were allowed to stay at home alone.

"What about your mates? Do they know?" Shane asked.

"Nope, they have no idea." Evan smirked. "I have a plan for those guys."

"I like this devious side of you." I grinned.

"Why thank you."

"You are _so _welcome."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane roll his eyes and sit down, though he was smiling. I was glad Shane had come round to the idea of Evan and I being together. As Evan and I continued to talk, I started playing with the locket around my neck – the one he gave me for Christmas. As I fiddled with that, I looked down at the silver bracelet he had gotten me on November twenty-third – on that day we had been together a year. The bracelet was really nice. Just two simple silver bands that were connected in the middle by a small oval shaped shiny black gem. Evan was wearing the 'man' necklace that got for him for the same day. It had a silver chain and a silver wolf pendant. He liked it. As well as wearing that, he was wearing the gold chain that once used to be Shane's – Shane had give it to him for his tenth birthday, as well as the black wrist band, that used to be his sisters, that he attached a charm, that used to be his mum's, to.

* * *

With only half an hour left to go, Evan was getting so excited. He was near enough bouncing in his seat.

"You're like a big kid." I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because when little kids get excited they jump around a lot."

"Well, then so are you, considering how you acted when we were going to England."

"Are you going to use that as a comeback all the time?"

"For now yes."

"Cheeky git."

"You love me really."

"I kind of have to."

"Well, technically you don't."

"Yes I do, 'cause loving you wasn't a choice."

He smiled, hugging me closer.

"You have no idea how much I love you." he told me.

"Can't be as much as I love you." I replied.

"I think it might be."

"Not likely."

He kissed me, briefly.

"Oh, I think it is likely." Evan smiled.

"Cheat."

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it."

I just laughed.

"I'll tell you who doesn't love it. Me." Shane moaned from behind us. "I mean, do you two ever shut up?"

"No. And you better get used to it." Evan smirked.

Shane grumbled incoherently. I just laughed at him.

"Aw leave them alone, it's cute." I heard Claire say.

"Yeah, Shane, it's cute." Evan repeated, childishly. "Anyway, you're worse with Claire."

"Hey!"

"No, not you Claire. Just Shane."

"Oi!" Shane started to complain.

He didn't get any further than that, and to be honest I really didn't want to know why.

"You know, I'm surprised that Eve and Michael have stayed asleep through the whole flight." I said.

"I'm not." Evan muttered.

I grinned.

"_Ladies and gentleman, please put your seatbelts on, the plane will be landing soon." _

Evan beamed like a six-year-old at Christmas. This was going to be a great holiday.

* * *

_**Please review XD reviews make me happy XD**_

_**I've started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 2, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

Michael and Eve woke up as the plane started to descend. Evan ran through quickly what would be happening after we landed. I don't know how much got through Eve's sleep hazed mind, but I knew Michael got it all. If it was possible, Evan was bouncing even more in his seat, getting really impatient now. I took his hand and smiled as he turned to face me, a huge grin on his face.

"We're so close." Evan whispered, straining to keep quiet.

"I know we are." I laughed. "Just contain your excitement just a little longer, ok."

"I don't think I can!"

"Yes you can."

Evan slumped slightly, but continued to bounce in his seat. I shook my head, still laughing at him. He was such a big kid and so much like Shane. Speaking of Shane, I could hear Claire saying something to him, but couldn't make out what. So, me being all nosy and such, I turned and looked through the gap between mine and Evan's chairs. I saw Shane bouncing in his chair as well, and what I assumed to be Claire trying to get him to calm the hell down. Claire caught my eye.

"Help me?" she mouthed.

"Sorry, dealing with Evan." I mouthed back. "He's acting the same way."

Claire grinned.

"Those two are so alike." Claire mouthed.

"Yeah, but it's sweet." I mouthed back.

Claire nodded, turning back to Shane, while I turned back to Evan. _Brothers!_

* * *

Evan and Shane were the first two out of the tunnel and ran off just as the rest of us caught up with them. By the time we had caught up with them again, they were talking to a tall, brunette man and a medium heighted, long blonde haired woman.

"Oh, it's so nice to see the two of you again." the woman – who I assumed was Kara – grinned.

"It's good to know you're both ok." the man – probably Arthur – added.

"It's great to see you two again as well. It's been so long." Shane beamed.

"I can't believe it's been almost two years since I last saw you." Evan smiled.

The four turned around when they heard Michael, Eve, Claire and I out our bags down. Shane and Evan smiled apologetically; Claire and I just rolled our eyes.

"Guys, this is our uncle Arthur and aunt Kara." Evan told us grinning.

"These are our married friends, Michael and Eve." Shane told them, gesturing to the couple.

"This is my girlfriend, Morgan."

"And this is my fiancée, Claire."

Arthur and Kara smiled at the four of us.

"It's nice to meet you." Kara smiled.

"And Shane it's great to hear you're going to get married. Claire, we can't wait to get to know you." Arthur grinned.

Claire blushed and went really shy all of a sudden. I tried hard not to laugh, but it didn't work. Claire just glared at me, but it just made me laugh even more. Evan had to actually help me stay up.

"You're mean." Claire moaned.

"Aw, you love me really." I giggled.

"Still mean."

"Still funny."

"Kids, play nice." Eve interjected.

"You can't call me a kid, I'm not _that _much younger than you!" Claire protested.

"But you're still younger than me, so it's called tough."

"Honestly Claire, you should be used to this by now. This has been going on for, what, three years now." Michael grinned.

"Doesn't mean I like it." Claire muttered.

"Aw, it's ok babe, you're not the youngest in the house anymore." Shane said, putting an arm around Claire.

"Yeah, how do you think we feel?" Evan asked, taking my hand.

"Are you six always like this?" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. "Shane and Eve have been a lot worse at the moment, with the wedding and everything. We actually have to leave the house."

"It gets a little annoying after a while." Evan agreed.

Arthur and Kara just laughed.

* * *

We did get out of the airport eventually, and Arthur and Kara took us to our hotel. From what I had gathered so far, Arthur and Kara were really nice. They told us about their work and what they had been up to since Evan had been away – obviously asked by Evan. I really liked Arthur and Kara.

"So, Morgan how did you meet everyone?" Arthur asked me, after I had dodged many questions the others had to ask.

I gave a nervous laugh. I haven't had to tell anyone – other that Claire this.

"Well, I know Claire from the university. I was put on the same placement as her and Evan, and after I was thrown down the stairs while I was carrying a few glasses, kicked in the stomach, had my cheek cut with a large piece of broken glass and then threatened to be killed the next time I was seen." I replied. "I found Claire, and she took me to the house where I met Michael, Eve and Shane. Then the next day I met Evan."

"Oh, so you're the one that was mentioned in the letter."

Evan had told me a little while ago that the letter he had received accepting him at TPU had mentioned me – not by name. So that didn't come as a surprise to me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Oh, please don't call me sir. Just call Kara and I by our first names." Arthur told me.

I nodded. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 3, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace. Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

Shane and Evan were the first through the door of Arthur and Kara's house – after Arthur and Kara of course.

"Geez, talk about big kids." Michael muttered.

"Oh, shush, it's sweet." Eve smiled. "Plus, it gives me something to use against Shane."

"I was wondering when that was going to come in." Claire laughed.

"You should know by now that Eve likes a build up." I grinned.

The four of us followed Shane and Evan inside, Michael closing the door behind us. It was a nice house. Beige walls, a few pictures here and there. It was all very homey. I looked at one of the pictures hanging on the wall, to my right. I could recognise the face anywhere.

"Aw, Evan." I smiled.

Everyone turned to look at the picture.

"Oh God, I thought they took it down." Evan moaned.

"Aw, how old are you there?" Eve asked.

"That was on my eleventh birthday. The red head's Declan, the brunette's Tommy and the blonde's Zac."

"You guys are so cute." Claire grinned.

"Adorable." I agreed.

"Next time we're in England, I'm getting your mum to show me pictures of you when you were younger." Evan told me.

"That's mean."

"It's only fair."

Shane and Michael stayed rather quiet throughout this whole conversation, which was very unlike them. Until I saw them looking at a picture of two young children. I assumed they were Dylan and Grace.

"Looked a lot like you and Lyss, huh?" Evan asked.

Shane just nodded. Claire took Shane's hand. I didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling, but I could imagine. I only knew I would hate it.

* * *

A few minutes after we first entered the house, we were all in the living room. Apparently Dylan and Grace had gone to the park while Arthur and Kara were out, but it didn't take them long to get back.

"Mum, dad, we're home." Grace called.

"We left you a note, so you can't ground us." Dylan added.

"Yes, we found the note." Arthur chuckled.

"Now come in here, we have a surprise for you." Kara added.

It was silent for a bit.

"Is it a good or bad surprise?" the two asked simultaneously.

It was then the two came into view. Both had light brown hair and unbelievably cute. Dylan had brown eyes like his dad, from what I could tell, while Grace had green eyes like her mum.

"Well, I would hope to think we were a good surprise." Shane said, bringing the attention of the two to all of us.

"That's my though exactly. But if not, maybe we should just leave." Evan agreed.

Shane and Evan didn't move as they were attacked by their cousins. Grace went to Evan first, while Dylan went to Shane, before they switched.

"If you left I would never forgive you." Dylan said.

"Nice to know, Dyl." Shane chuckled.

"Are we dreaming, or is this actually happening?" Grace squealed.

"It's really happening Gracie." Evan replied.

Dylan and Grace grinned to each other.

"Do your friends know?" Grace asked.

"If we didn't know, what makes you think they'll know?" Dylan replied.

"Well, you never know."

"I'm pretty sure the answer is no. Want it to be a surprise, stupid."

"Oi! I am _not _stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! At least I knew that la pasta in Spanish means pasta."

"I didn't hear you!"

"Of course not, you keep telling yourself that."

To prevent the argument from going on, Shane and Evan placed a hand over one of their cousin's mouths. It was only when they were sure that the two wouldn't continue that they removed their hands.

"My God." I muttered.

"It's uncanny." Claire said.

"Is this real?" Michael murmured.

"What are you three going on about?" Eve asked.

Michael, Claire and I all glanced at each other. Evan caught on to what we meant quite quickly and just started laughing.

"They're just like you and Shane, except related." I told her.

"They are not!" Shane and Eve protested.

"Oh they so are! You two bicker practically every day."

"Plus during your arguments you always bring up something irrelevant to the actual argument." Evan added.

Eve and Shane glared at the four of us. It was quite funny.

* * *

In the end, Dylan and Grace were introduced to Michael, Eve, Claire and I. They were really sweet actually. Luckily, we learnt very quickly that they didn't always argue, only occasionally...like Shane and Evan. Speaking of Shane and Evan, the two seemed to be able to talk for America that day. I'm not even joking! They had question after question, story after story. I was surprised they didn't repeat themselves or each other.

"Hey, guy, Claire and I have something we wanted to ask you." Shane said to Dylan and Grace.

On the way to New York, as well as a few weeks before, Claire and Shane had discussed and exhausted a certain topic. They had already spoken to Eve and I, as well as Michael and Evan about it, and the four of us had agreed. Claire was actually the one to bring this conversation up with Shane, and it was one that took Shane by surprise.

"We were wondering," Claire smiled. "If you two wanted to be part of our wedding party."

"Really?!" they asked, surprised.

"Really."

The two smiled and nodded.

"Good, would have had to force you otherwise." Shane joked, grinning.

Claire hit him on the arm.

"Kidding. I'm kidding." he laughed. "I would have disowned you."

Honestly, Shane would never change.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 4, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Arthur, Kara, Dylan, Grace. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

We spent the first few days in New York with Arthur, Kara, Dylan and Grace, looking around New York. It was amazing, especially since it was at Christmas. Going to New York at Christmas was on my To Do List. I really liked the four of them. They were really nice, and were _way _better than what I've heard about Frank from Evan.

Michael, Eve, Claire and I learnt quite quickly not to mention Frank. At all. Ever, around these people. Though I think it was more for the benefit of Arthur and Kara, since Dylan and Grace wouldn't have remembered him anyway.

"So, what do you think of New York?" Grace asked me, as we walked down the road, as the pair of us drank hot chocolate.

"It's brilliant. Always wanted to come here." I smiled, as we walked through the snow.

"Good. I've always wanted to go to England myself."

"England's alright. Cold and wet sometimes, but it's alright. And hey, you'll be able to go there when you're older."

"I hope so; it would be a lot of fun."

I grinned at her. Grace was a really sweet little girl, I could see how she was related to Evan and Shane – well, Shane on a good day anyway.

"Are you and Evan going to get married one day, like Shane and Claire?" Grace asked.

I ended up doing a spit take with my hot chocolate. And then chocked on it. But because I was chocking, I coughed. And because I coughed, everyone turned towards us, wondering what the hell was going on. I looked at Grace, eyes wide, taken by surprise. She just looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"I...uh...um...I...huh?" I stammered.

"You ok, love?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah. Fine. Don't worry."

"Gracie what did you do to her? I need to be able to do this back home." Shane grinned.

"All I asked was..." Grace started.

"Please don't." I groaned.

"All you asked was?" Michael asked.

"All I asked was if she and Evan going to get married one day like Shane and Claire." Grace replied.

Everyone stayed quiet. It was a little thing I liked to call an awkward silence. Evan and I glanced at each other, then at Grace and back again.

"Grace, I love you." Shane grinned.

I groaned, as Michael laughed.

"Grace, they've been together for just over a year. Do you really think that's an appropriate question?" Dylan asked his sister.

"It was a harmless question." Grace shrugged.

"Why don't we just leave that question alone?" Evan chuckled, taking my hand.

We all continued to walk down the road when I heard this next bit. Though I knew I wasn't meant to hear it. Evan leaned down slightly, towards Grace.

"But you never know what will happen in the future." Evan whispered.

Oh wow.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 5, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Grace, Declan, Jessie, Seth, Tommy, Susannah, Zac and Matt. Please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

The day after Grace asked the unexpected question, we all went to surprise Evan's friends. Evan's plan was he told Declan to get everyone to gather at his house on this day so they could all Skype Evan...as well as Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and me. So, by having them in one place, it meant that no one would be able to tip off the others about us being here in New York. Eve had pestered Evan into telling us who had what hair and eye colour, so we would know who was who. Declan had dark red-brown hair and brown eyes, Jessie had brighter dark red hair and light blue eyes, Seth had chocolate brown hair and eyes, Susannah had blonde hair and _really _light blue eyes, Tommy had chocolate brown hair and green eyes, and Zac had blonde hair and light blue eyes. It wasn't much of a description, but it was enough. Evan told us a little more about Declan though. He told us how Declan lost him mum in a car accident before he turned seven, he had a twenty-one year old brother called Matt (Matthew) and he lived with his dad.

"On my eleventh birthday, when I had the Declan, Tommy and Zac round, we prank called Matt a couple of times." Evan laughed. "I didn't meet Matt until Declan's fifteenth, but he still doesn't know we were the ones that did all the prank calls back then."

"When are you four going to let Matt know?" Claire asked.

"No idea. I might just have to bring it up today though."

"Please do." Eve grinned. "I want to see the reaction."

"You don't know him."

"Don't care."

"You just want to see if he'll get mad and attack us, don't you?"

"It's like you read my mind...hey, I'm joking!"

Evan was glaring at Eve, which is why she added the 'I'm joking' bit. Geez, Eve was another one that would never change. Thank God!

* * *

When we reached Declan's house, Evan ran up to the front door. From out here, we could hear six people inside the house. Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and I stayed back. Evan turned to look at the five of us and grinned, before looking back to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Evan rang the door bell. I think he was actually holding his breath until the door opened.

"Surprise!" Evan beamed.

"EVAN!" a red-headed boy – Declan – yelled.

Declan threw his arms around Evan, hugging him. While that was going on five other people came running to the front door, each taking it in turn to squish Evan.

"Evan Davids, you little shit!" a blonde boy – Zac – grinned.

"You win dude, you got us." a brunette boy – Tommy, judging by his green eyes – chuckled.

"It's good to see you again man." another brunette boy – Seth, judging by his brown eyes – smiled.

"This is an awesome surprise!" a red-headed girl – Jessie – giggled.

"We've missed you, music man." a blonde girl – Susannah – laughed.

Evan started talking in a rush to each of them for a few minutes, before he remembered Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and I were behind him. He introduced all of us. He told his friends about Michael and Eve being married, about Shane and Claire being engaged and about how I was his girlfriend. Evan's friends seemed surprised when he introduced me as his girlfriend, which was quite funny. But they got over the shock of it rather quickly.

"Hey, why don't you all come in?" Declan said.

"We can get to know you lot better." Jessie added.

"Yeah, and you can get to know us."Seth told us.

"Knowing Ev he's probably told you barely anything about us." Tommy grinned, while Eve shot Evan a look to say 'pretty much' as we walked in.

"Bloody typical." Susannah giggled.

"Isn't it just?" Zac chuckled.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 6, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Declan, Seth, Tommy and Matt. Please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

I _loved_ Evan's friends! They were so cool! Especially Tommy and Seth! It was after a while of getting to know everyone that I started talking to just Tommy and Seth.

"So Seth, I've heard that you're from England too." I smiled. "What part of England are you from?"

"Yeah, I'm from Guildford." Seth grinned, as Tommy wrapped an arm around him.

"Really?! Same! What primary school did you go to?"

"Northmead. Went to Christ College for the two years of secondary school."

"One of my friends went to Northmead. Know a couple of people that went to Christ too."

It was nice having another English person in America to talk to. Strange, but nice. Seth and I talked quite a lot about England, and luckily Tommy seemed quite interested. Apparently, Seth hadn't told them much about England or his life back there. I felt rather special, considering I had _just_ met him. Tommy, like Evan, had a lot of questions about England that both Seth and I had pleasure answering. I liked the pair. They were really sweet and really cute. I was jealous of Evan. Insanely jealous.

"What about schools?" Tommy asked, like an excitable little child.

"Have to wear a uniform, until you're in college or university." Seth replied, smiling and leaning in to Tommy.

"A uniform?"

"Yeah. It's worse in secondary school though. You have to wear a tie and blazer."

"And a white button-down shirt, instead of polo shirt." I added.

Tommy had an odd expression on his face and whispered something into Seth's ear, which caused Seth to go a bright crimson. My eyes widened and a mouth stretched into a smile, as I tried to restrain myself from laughing. I only guessed what Tommy could have possibly said, but I had a rather good idea, since he seemed _very interested_ when Seth mentioned _uniform_! When the two looked back to me and saw my expression, Seth's blush darkened as a light pink tinge spread across Tommy's face.

"I won't say anything." I whispered, leaning towards them, so I knew Evan wouldn't hear me, since he was sitting next to me.

"Thank you." Tommy smiled. "Would have been really embarrassing, otherwise."

"Don't worry. I got your backs."

Seth and Tommy smiled, and the three of us got to talking more. I liked this.

* * *

We had been at Declan's for about an hour and a half when the front door opened.

"Hey Dec, you still here?" a voice called.

"In here, Matt." Declan called back.

A guy walked into the living room. The same red-brown hair like Declan and the same brown eyes. Matt looked a lot like Declan actually, it would be easy to tell – without knowing before hand – that they were related in some way.

"Hey everyone." Matt grinned. "Evan! What are you doing here, kid?"

"Came down a week ago to see everyone. Saw the family first and then came here." Evan laughed.

"Yeah, he planned the whole thing. Getting everyone here." Declan muttered.

"Well done, Ev. Well done." Matt chuckled. "I'm going to take it that the people in here I don't know are the people we've heard so much about."

"Yes, yes they are." Evan replied, before gesturing to each one of us, as he introduced us. "This is Michael and Eve, the married ones. My brother Shane and his fiancée Claire. And this is my girlfriend, Morgan."

"Hey, as you probably guessed, I'm Matt."

Wow there was a lot of people.

* * *

Evan ended up revealing the prank calling thing as we were leaving. It was funny watching Matt's reaction, as he realised that it was in fact Evan's voice he heard. He took it well though, better than most would. And to Eve's disappointment, Evan and his New York friends were not attacked by an angry twenty-one year old. She made her disappointment obvious, which earned her a sharp poke in the side, since Evan wasn't all that violent – especially towards his friends/a few members of his family.

"So, Evan" I said, when we were in our room, back at the hotel, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "When do I get to hear you sing and on guitar?"

"What?" Evan asked, alarmed, turning around from putting...something away.

"Well, I remember you mentioning to me a little while ago that you played guitar and sang. Plus, I was told by your friends, who I _love_ by the way, that you are an amazing guitarist and singer."

"Why do you want to hear me?"

"Because, I would like to hear for myself just how amazing you are."

Evan closed the distance between us, climbing onto the bed and lying next to me. He put an arm around me, smiling.

"What if I'm not amazing?" Evan asked.

"I'm sure you are." I replied, grinning and turning towards him.

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah. But I still want to hear you, though."

"Can it at least be when we're back in Morganville?"

"I guess I could wait."

Evan leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I liked this holiday. I liked this holiday a lot.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**And please check out some of my other stories :)**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 7, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Declan, Zac, Susannah, Jessie, Seth, Tommy, Matt, Dylan, Grace, Arthur, Kara, Hannah, JJ. Please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

We spent the next week with Evan's friends, and the last two weeks with them and Shane and Evan's family. It was really nice actually. I became rather good friends with Declan, Zac, Susannah, Jessie and Matt. I absolutely adored Tommy and Seth...they became my GBFs (gay best friends)! Dylan and Grace were just adorable, and luckily Grace hadn't asked anymore awkward questions. Arthur and Kara were really lovely and I see how Evan didn't go downhill after his mum died, like Shane did – good thing Shane dragged himself back up said hill with some help from Michael, Eve and Claire. Seriously, I loved these people! I wish I knew them before this holiday!

"This might sound weird, since you guys have just met me. But I am weird." I said. "I love you guys, you are amazing."

"Yeah, I have to agree." Eve grinned. "I thought I was awesome. And then I met you guys. Though I am still _very _awesome."

"You would say that Eve. You would say that." Shane sighed.

"Oh, shut up, Collins."

"Make me, Glass."

"Don't make me make you."

"Bring it on!"

So Eve bit him. Hard. On the arm. It was quite funny, but very childish. Though, my friend Hannah used to bite people. She had bitten me a couple of times actually. And so had Eve. Though not recently and Hannah hadn't been able to bite me since year seven or eight.

"What the frack?!" Shane yelled. "I didn't mean bite me!"

Eve was in hysterics.

"Did you just say 'frack'?" she giggled.

"Well, do you really think I'm going to swear in front of my cousins?!" Shane asked, rubbing his arm. "I don't do it in front of JJ so I won't do it in front of them!"

"You're right, just like Dylan and Grace." Arthur chuckled, smiling at me.

* * *

On the day we had to leave, Evan and Shane were quite sad, having to say goodbye to their family. But they weren't like me when we went to England and bawling their eyes out. I think it was harder for Evan to say goodbye to his family that his friends – though that was still rather difficult for him. Bless him.

When on the plane, Evan was rather quiet. He was just staring out the window, smiling slightly. Even half asleep I knew he was happy to see them and let them know he was alright, even though he hated leaving them and didn't want to start crying over it. I took his hand – the one hanging over the arm of the chairs – and he turned away from the window, looking to me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Evan smiled. "You should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm not that tired."

"Liar. I've heard you yawning."

"I'll survive."

Evan let go of my hand. He lifted the arm of the chair up, so it wasn't in our way, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, as he drew random patterns on the back of my right hand with his index finger.

"I'm glad we did this." Evan told me.

"Good, so am I." I smiled. "They're all amazing by the way."

"Yeah, they are. I've missed them a lot."

"I'm not surprised. But hey, not the last time you're going to see them."

"That's true. That's very true."

I could feel myself falling asleep on him, which at any other time, would be brilliant. But I didn't want to sleep now!

"Evan." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What were you thinking; when Grace told you guys what she had asked me?"

"I was thinking a lot of things. Like: why did Grace ask that, why Grace was curious in the first place, why she wanted to know, and if maybe...someday...we...might?"

Evan had gone bright red and was looking out the window again. This was when I was glad the others were asleep. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and poked him until he looked at me. If possible, he went even redder when he was looking at me again. It was actually, really cute.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Well, I...uh...um...I..." Evan stammered. "Yeah."

I just grinned at him. Don't know why. Just did. Sure, ever since I was little, I had always wanted to get married, have kids, like most people do. But I thought I'd be older when I met someone who wanted the same things. But, I already knew from Shane that Evan wanted to be a dad, and thanks to Grace's question, knew he wasn't opposed to marriage. These were strange things to know at the age of seventeen – almost eighteen. But hey, I guess it's better to know now than a few years down the line, and find out you want _different _things I guess.

"You know, I heard what you said to her." I smiled.

"You did?" Evan looked a little worried, going redder still.

"Yeah, and you're right. You never know what _will_ happen in the future."

And with that I put my head back on his shoulder and fell asleep. I would have loved to have seen his face, but from the sigh of relief and the way his arm tightened around me, I don't think I needed to see it.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**And please check out some of my other stories :)**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 8, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

It was like we had never left Morganville. As soon as we got back, everything went back to normal. Including Shane and Eve bickering over the wedding when Claire asked for her opinion. It was strange how it was always Shane and Eve that got into these little 'fights' about the wedding, because when Michael, Evan or I were asked that never happened. But I guess that was just how Shane and Eve's friendship worked.

All of us were sitting in the living room, watching any random channel on TV. None of us were really watching it, it was just background noise. We were all having our own little conversations, butting into the others at points.

"Why is it so easy to get back into routine here?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's Morganville. You just do." Eve shrugged.

"It was really easy for me." Shane and Evan said, before grinning at each other.

"At least it keeps us alive." Michael added. "You know, when we need it too."

I nodded, sighing a little.

"It's been _really_ quite around here though. Almost _too_ quiet." I mused.

None of them replied, thinking over what I had said. The six of us looked at each other, exchanging worried and nervous glances.

"I'll go call Sam." Michael told us.

He stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"No rest for the wicked." Shane groaned.

* * *

Michael walked back into the living room fifteen minutes later. He explained to us everything that Sam had told him. Apparently, a few new vampires had come into town. Most of them didn't agree with how the vampires here were behaving. They wanted it to go back to what it was like before. And by before, I mean before Claire helped turn it around. Others in the group seemed to like how the town was run. They liked that they could be treated normally, if they just showed people that they weren't like the others.

"Think it's safe to say we're going to have our hands full." Eve muttered.

"Not that that's new for us." Claire sighed.

"Well hey, maybe nothing will happen." I said, hopefully. "Maybe the majority will get sick of how it is here and leave, and leave the minority that like it here in town."

I got doubtful looks from my five friends.

"That would be nice, but very unlikely." Shane told me.

I sighed and Evan wrapped an arm around me. Thinking about it, I think Michael, Eve, Shane and Claire wanted it to stop more that Evan or I did, since they had faced more than us. And there was no doubt in my mind Evan wanted it to stop more than me. But after all the storied they had told me and the one incident I had faced a few months ago, I really didn't want another one.

* * *

Later that day the six of us got a surprise visit from Amelie and Sam. A very agitated Amelie and Sam. We could tell straight away that something was wrong, it was written all over their faces.

"What's happened?" Evan asked straight away.

"JJ. She's missing." Amelie informed us.

"What?!" Claire gasped.

"We don't know what happened." Sam explained. "She was outside playing; I had turned my back for literally two seconds...and poof, gone."

"Please, we need you to help us find her." Amelie said, practically begging.

Sam slipped his hand into Amelie's, squeezing it lightly. Michael, right away, agreed to the six of us helping. JJ was a sweet little girl, absolutely adorable. There wasn't anyone who didn't love her.

"Thank you." Sam breathed. "Meet us at the Elder's Council building, in half an hour. I'll wait outside for you."

"Will do." Michael nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Sam gave his grandson a small sad smile, before he and Amelie left. When the front door had closed, everything was silent. The only sound was our breathing. Michael stared at the door with a blank expression, while the rest of us exchanging nervous looks.

Yup, it was like we had never left Morganville.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**And please check out some of my other stories :)**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 9, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ, Lila, Adam and Carla. Please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

We met Sam outside of the Elder's Council half an hour later. Without saying anything, he led us through the ever so similar looking halls. Sam walked fast; luckily we could all keep up with him, his red hair bouncing slightly. It was strange how alike Sam and Michael were, both in looks and a little in personality. I think it was nice that Michael still had a member of family in town, and it was nice that his family was still growing. Eve had told me, a few weeks after getting to know JJ, that meeting JJ and knowing that Amelie and Sam were her biological parents gave her hope that one day her and Michael could have kids of their own. They would make great parents. Really great parents. And little versions of them would just be too adorable.

Eve was walking beside me as Michael and Sam were discussing things up front. Evan, Claire and Shane were behind Michael and Sam, in front of Eve and I, giving Eve and me a chance to talk, just us two.

"Have you and Michael talked about it yet?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes." Eve smiled. "Yes, we have."

"So?"

"We've decided to give it a go. But after Shane and Claire get married, and those two have already decided when."

"It's scary. Most couples take _ages _to decide the date, because they want to get everything else sorted first."

"Well, come on. They've practically got everything decided, already."

"That is true. So, when you and Michael do have kids, what do you want to call them?"

"It's if, and I don't know. We haven't discussed that."

"I was right with when. But what would _you _like to call them."

Eve thought for a moment. I guess having a vampire husband and being told he can't have kids threw off all the 'if-I-had-kids-what-would-I-name-them' thing. But many girls chose names from when they were teenagers, maybe younger. God knows I did. I've had names picked out and finalised since I was fourteen. Was that weird?

"I've only thought of one for a boy." Eve told me.

"Tell me." I begged.

"Cayden."

"Aw."

Cayden Glass. Now that was cute! I could imagine that kid with either Michael's blonde hair or Sam's red hair. I could also imagine, if they had a girl, that their little girl would have Eve's black hair. Of course their child/children would have a mixture of their parents' personalities as well as their own, probably Eve's dress sense and Michael's musicality. That would be adorable.

But I had to stop thinking about this. This was a serious matter. We needed to find JJ. And it was all too easy to stop thinking about mine and Eve's conversation as we entered a large room.

* * *

Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver were sitting at a table when we all walked in; with two other people – a male and female – who I assumed were humans. I had only met Oliver once, which was when I was trying to find JJ's mum and dad before I knew she was Sam's daughter, but that was the only time. Myrnin I had only met once too. I would have met him more if Evan didn't refuse to let me go with him, every time Myrnin was going to do tests on him. Plus, Claire didn't want me around in case Myrnin was having a 'bad day' and acting all big sister-y, Shane didn't want me anywhere near Myrnin even though he wasn't as bad as he used to be – apparently – acting like a big brother, Eve was acting like another big sister or a mum and refusing to let me 'get myself into trouble', and Michael...well, Michael was acting like another big brother or a dad and saying he would just drag me back home if I went.

Sam sat down next to Amelie, as the rest of us grabbed a seat. Oliver looked like he wanted to leave. From everything I had heard about him, I wasn't surprised.

"Who's she?" the female asked.

"Polite, Hannah, very polite." the male chuckled.

"It was only a question, Richard."

"I'm guessing Hannah Moses and Richard Morrell?" I asked.

I had been told a little while ago about these two. T he mayor and chief of police. Hannah looked a little scary with the scar but she was pretty. And thankfully, Richard looked nothing like his sisters. I had been told that Richard was nothing like his sisters with, thank God!

"Yes. And who are you?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Morgan." I replied. "I moved to Morganville in the September of two-thousand and twelve."

Hannah and Richard nodded. I guess they, like everyone else, knew there would be time for pleasantries later. Right now we had to find JJ.

* * *

We found out that JJ wasn't the only one missing. Other vampires and humans were missing from the town too. Lila, Adam and Carla – three of Claire's friends from TPU – were missing as well. I had met the three before, they were really nice. But I don't know why anyone would take them, along with others in the town.

"Well, first off, who would do this?" Hannah asked.

"There are a few people that are still out to change the town." Myrnin replied.

"But surely they should know better by now." Claire said.

"Not that they would care." Olive sighed.

Everyone continued sharing their ideas of where to start and who could have been responsible for it. But no one seemed to go for the obvious reason. I sat back, letting everyone else talk and get their ideas out. Every time no one was talking, I would go to say something. But someone else would jump in. In the end I just went for it.

"What about the new vampires in town?" I asked straight away.

People turned to look at me, seeming to just realise I was there.

"I mean," I continued. "Most of them don't like how the town is, right? So, they'll try and change, taking the people in the town."

"Nice suggestion kid, but leave this to the professionals." Oliver told me.

Well, that was rude.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**And please check out some of my other stories :)**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 10, of my sequel to New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, and JJ. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 10**

Ok, Oliver annoyed me. He just dismissed me and my idea. I mean sure, they've been doing things like this more than me, but it was an idea! And it could have been a valid point! Ok, fine, I was trying to make myself feel better by saying all of this, but still!

We got home two hours later. I was the first one in the house, and as soon as I was inside and took my keys out of the door, I walked into the living room and threw myself into the corner of the sofa. I slumped into the cushions, leaning back as far as I could. I sighed; placing the heels of my hands into the sockets of me closed eyes, my hands curving around my forehead. This was going to be a _long_...whatever this was. One by one, the others made their way into the living room, sitting where they normally did – Evan next to me, Michael in his arm chair with Eve on his lap, Shane in the other arm chair that he drags closer to the sofa so he could sit next to Claire. I dragged my hands over my face, slowly, before resting them in my lap.

"This is when life needs a remote, so we can just fast forward past all these fucking annoying and agitating situations." I groaned.

Evan put an arm around my shoulders.

"Unfortunately, there isn't." Eve sighed.

"But it would be good if there was." Shane mused.

"We'd be able to mute you." Michael told him.

"Or pause anyone you wanted." Claire smiled.

"Well done, Morgana." Evan chuckled. "Now look what you did."

"Not my fault." I groaned.

* * *

Later on, after dinner, Michael and Eve went upstairs. She grinned at me and winked a little. Honestly. Shane and Claire followed a few minutes later, leaving Evan and I in the living room. Evan had leant back against one of the arms of the sofa, feet touching the other – still sitting up – my back towards him, leaning against him, with his arms around me. I closed my eyes, just relaxing against him.

"Today was interesting, huh?" Evan asked.

"If you think JJ and other people in the town being kidnapped and Oliver being a complete prick 'interesting'...then yeah, it was." I replied, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that kind of interesting."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Evan leant his chin on my shoulder.

"It won't be like this for long." Evan told me. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so." I sighed.

* * *

I was sure that it was the new vamps in town that was doing all this. Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and Evan seemed to think that they could have something to do with it to. So at least I wasn't alone. But no one seemed to want to check it out. I guess since no one knew what these new vamps were like; they didn't want to aggravate them. To be honest, I just wanted to find JJ and everyone else. As well as get the vamps who don't like the way things were in Morganville out of town. There had to be some way. Right? Maybe if I could find someone to help me, or maybe where these vamps were...

"Morgan, you ok?" Michael asked.

I looked up from where I was sitting and towards him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, you've been staring at that page for five minutes." Michael explained.

I glanced down at the book in my hands, before back up to him.

"Oh, yeah, daydreaming...I guess." I muttered, closing the book.

Michael didn't seem too convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Remember, you can take to me." Michael said. "To any of us."

"I know." I smiled.

But if I talked to them about this...they'd try to talk me out of it.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 11, of my sequel to 'New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, and JJ. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 11**

It had been a couple of days since the talk at the Elder's Council. At the moment the vamps were the ones trying to find JJ and the other missing people. The vamps – apart from Michael, Sam and Amelie – had made it clear that if the rest of us – Eve, Shane, Claire, Evan and I – were needed, then they would say. Eve and Shane didn't take that too well. To be honest I wasn't either.

"I don't see why I can't, I mean, I'm half vamp." Evan mused, as the five of us sat in the living room.

"I don't see why we can't either." Shane mumbled, gesturing at himself, Eve and Claire. "Just look at how much we've helped with over the past three years."

"So it looks like I'm the only one that _should_ be staying here." I muttered.

We all stayed quiet, staring blankly at anything and everything in the living room. While everyone was quiet, I debated who I could turn to. I mean, there had to be _someone _willing to help me out. I couldn't really count on anyone in Glass House – they would just talk me out of it, one way or another –, I wouldn't go to Oliver or Myrnin and Sam and Amelie were out of the question, and I couldn't go to Richard or Hannah. There had to be someone! Maybe Frank Collins? But that meant I would have to go to Myrnin's lair. Looked like I had to get sneaky.

So, later that day, when Michael was back, Claire and Evan were going to Myrnin's. I said I would go too, but of course everyone said no. So I shrugged and said fine. No one noticed as I snuck out of the kitchen door. And Claire and Evan didn't seem to notice as I followed them to Myrnin's lair.

* * *

I slipped through the door of Myrnin's lab, just before it closed.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked, turning to me.

"I was bored." I shrugged – might as well lie.

"Do you ever listen to us?"

"Sometimes. Not much though."

Claire sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Evan just shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Just try not to get into trouble." Claire told me.

"Me. Trouble? How could you make such a connection?" I asked, dramatically.

Claire rolled her eyes and continued walking. Ginning triumphantly, I followed behind Evan. When in the actual 'lab', I took a proper look around. It was messy. _Extremely _messy. Books everywhere, pieces of machine everywhere, things thrown all over the floor. My bedroom when I was fifteen wasn't this bad. It was then I caught a look at what was in a tank on a desk. Luckily I was not near said desk.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT IS A _FUCKING HUGE_ SPIDER!" I shrieked.

I backed up towards the stairs, trying to put as much distance between me and the tank. I sat on one of the steps, making sure the tank wasn't in sight.

"You're scared of spiders?" Evan asked.

"Scared?! Scared?!" I repeated, eyes wide. "I'm bloody terrified!"

"Just remember that Bob is more scared of you then you are of him." Myrnin said, stepping out from the shadows.

I looked at the vamp doubtfully. He wasn't looking at the three of us, but a book that was in his hands. He just seemed so..._relaxed_.

"Ok, first off, Bob? You named it Bob." I replied. "Second, I highly doubt that it is more scared of me!"

"Bob is not an it, Bob is a he." Myrnin replied.

"How do you know?!"

Myrnin didn't reply. He turned to Evan and Claire instead. I kind of tuned out then...mainly because I had no idea about what was being said.

* * *

When Myrnin, Evan and Claire were all out of the room, I decided it was now or never. But I had no idea how to get him here.

"Mr Collins?" I tried, feebly.

A 2D image of a biker dude appeared in the middle of the room. He turned towards to stairs and saw me. He sighed, the sound coming out of a nearby radio and my phone. Good thing I had been told about all of this, otherwise I would have been freaked out.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"First of all, my name is Morgan. Please remember that." I replied. "Secondly, do you know anything about the disappearances in town?"

"Nope, sorry. Is that all?"

"No, no it's not."

"What else do you want?"

"Do you know anything about the new vamps in town? Like where they came from, who they are and where they are in town?"

"If I tell you everything I know, will this conversation be over."

"It's likely, but there's only one way to find out, isn't there."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll keep pestering you."

Frank stayed quiet for a moment, before a small smile spread across his face.

"You've got spunk kid." Frank told me.

"Thanks." I replied. "So, what you got?"

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_**_And maybe my other stories? XD_**

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 12, of my sequel to 'New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ, Grace, Dylan, Kara, Arthur, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily and Becca. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 12**

When Claire, Evan and I got back from Myrnin's, I got a right bollocking. I mean Michael, Eve and Shane were _pissed_. It _would _have scared me...if I hadn't seen it all before. They get angry, they yell at me, they act like disappointed parents, yada yada yada, and then after five minutes they would have moved on...well apart from Shane. Shane would be grumpy for an hour or two and _then _he would move on. It was just so typical of him, it was unbelievable. So yeah, I got yelled at, as expected. But at least I had the information I needed. The new vamps in town were from Topeka, Kansas. They were keeping to the abandoned buildings and underground while here in Morganville. There were, about, twenty of them all together. These guys had the humans that knew about them in Kansas living in fear of them, nobody asking questions if one of them went missing, and they wanted Morganville to go back to that. Frank didn't get any names, but that was fine. At least I had gotten _something_. I had written down everything Frank had told me on my phone, so no one in the house would stumble upon it. I had also gotten Frank to agree that if anything new on these vamps came up that he would send it to my phone. He was quite quick to agree though, which surprised me. I just took it as he had to put with this from Claire as well when she was new in Morganville and he had just became a brain in a jar, so knew it was no use fighting when a headstrong and determined girl came along. Well, it looked like you _could _teach old dogs new tricks. All you had to do first was wait for them to die and give their brains to a sometimes-crazy-vampire-alchemist-dude.

* * *

It was Saturday and the rest of my housemates were still asleep. I was the _only_ one up. I was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, in my pyjamas, with my laptop. I was sitting there, on Facebook talking to my friends Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily and Becca in a group chat.

**Lucas:**_so__what are you doing up? It's, what, 8am over there right?_

**Me:**_yeah, but I couldn't sleep_

**Emily:**_that's a first XD_

**Me:**_oh shut up :P_

**Becca:**_how is it, being back over there?_

**Me:**_it's alright, Faye – princess bitch – has stayed away XD_

**Ella:**_was it because of your face?_

**Me:**_oh, that is mean!_

**Ella:**_it was a joke :D_

**Katherine:**_anything interesting happen yet?_

**Me:**_Claire and Shane are now engaged, Eve and Michael are thinking of having a baby, we went to New York during the Christmas holidays where Evan's fourteen year old and youngest cousin, Grace, asked if Evan and I would get married one day too_

**Me:**_we've been together for JUST over a year_

**Hannah: **_I like this girl XD_

**Me: **_how did I guess someone was going to say that? -_-_

**Lucas: **_because you know us so well XD_

**Lucas: **_and send Claire and Shane our congratulations XD _

**Lucas: **_oh, and how was New York? XD_

**Me: **_I know I do, I will, and it was really good XD I met Evan and Shane's aunt Kara, uncle Arthur and two cousins – fifteen year old Dylan and, of course, Grace – from their mum's side, and Evan's friends XD TWO OF THEM WERE GAY! XD_

**Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily and Becca: **_whert?! _

**Me: **_yeah! XD Tommy and Seth are awesome and adora-bubble XD_

**Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily and Becca: **_aw :3_

* * *

I talked to my friends of ages! It was 2pm over in England – 8am here in Morganville – when I first started talking to them and we didn't finish until it 6pm over in England – 12pm here in Morganville. I hadn't talked to them for that long since the summer!

It was as soon as I had logged out of Facebook and started writing one of my original stories that people started making an appearance. Michael was first, followed by Claire five minutes later. Five minutes after Claire came Evan. Twenty minutes later was Eve, and ten minutes after Eve was Shane. Only Michael was dressed. But that was because he wanted to be ready if he was needed again by the vamps.

"You were up early." Eve noted, as we all had lunch.

"I know." I replied. "Couldn't sleep any longer."

"When did you actually come down here?" Claire asked.

"About...seven fifty-five."

"What have you been doing since then?" Eve asked.

"Well, I started talking six of my friends in England from eight. Stopped just before you lot started to appear."

"How are they?" Claire asked.

"They're good. And no more questions. Geez, what's up with you two lately?"

It was then I stood up, placed my plate into the sink and walked into the living room, leaving the nosy twins and the guys in the kitchen. I shook my head as I left the kitchen, but smiling none the less.

* * *

I had been in the living room for five minutes before Evan, Shane and Michael walked in.

"Look, save us all a hell of a lot of time and just tell me what you want me to say." I sighed, grinning.

The three looked a little surprised. Probably because I knew there was something they all wanted to know.

"Ok, fine." Michael said. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"You'll need to elaborate." I replied.

"You've been acting weird since the 'meeting' at the Elder's Council." Shane said. "Weirder than normal, which for you is saying something...joking, geez, enough with the glare! Anyway, we're all just a little worried, is all."

Should have seen this coming. I should have seen this coming.

"I'm fine." I told them. "It's just; I have a bad feeling like this. And I don't think anyone's looking in the right place."

The three sighed.

"Well...just don't do anything, you know, stupid." Evan said.

"Me? Do anything stupid? Never!" I replied, dramatically. "Besides, even if I did do anything stupid, I wouldn't tell any of you. You'd have to find out for yourselves."

The three of them groaned, slumping down into their usual seats. It was then Claire and Eve walked in, not looking very impressed.

"What in the hell have you done?" Eve demanded.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_**_And maybe my other stories? XD_**

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 13, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 13**

"You did _what_?!" the five of them exploded, standing up.

They had finally figured out what I had been up to. Michael was checking how I reacted to each thing they brought up. And once it got to 'trying to find out more about the new vamps to try and track them down and see if you were right', Michael got pissed. He _had_ been sitting quietly in his chair, waiting. But as that one was brought up, and he took in my reaction, he flew up to a standing position with an expression of pure anger and astonishment. Hence, all of them yelling at me.

"How?!" Michael demanded.

Yeah, so, I may not have been scared before, when they were yelling at me for sneaking off and following Claire and Evan to Myrnin's...but I was scared now! I mean, I hadn't seen them like this before, especially Michael. He was usually so calm. Even when he was angry he was calmer than the others. But now...now he had let go and was utterly pissed off. And it was _really _scaring me. I was so surprised, as well, that I was finding it rather difficult to form an answer.

"Is that why you went to Myrnin's?!" Shane asked through gritted teeth.

I slumped back a little, trying not to make eye contact with any of them. The whole house was plummeted into silence. A _really uncomfortable _silence. I glanced up at them briefly, with what I guess was a guilty look on my face. By the looks I received from them all, my guess was correct.

"You talked to Frank." Evan groaned.

"He was the only one that I thought would help me." I said. "If I asked any of you, you would have tried to talk me out of it."

"Of course we would!" Claire told me. "It's dangerous!"

"Says you! I'm sorry, but you're all such hypocrites!"

"But we know what we're doing!" Eve tried to explain.

"Well, the only way I'm going to learn how to do this, is to actually _do _it!"

"Everyone just calm down." Evan said.

"You are going to _stop _this." Michael told me. "You are going to get yourself into trouble."

"Tough." I replied.

I started to walk away, but Michael grabbed my arm when I reached to hall. His grip was tight and I think it was going to leave marks for a few days. I said nothing, and just tried to get him off of me.

That was when the front door slammed open.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_**_And maybe my other stories? XD_**

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 14, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please, please review XD **

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 14**

We all froze as people – well, vampires – stalked into the house. Michael's grip on my arm eased up a bit as these vamps swarmed the house. We didn't even see them move after that. It was all such a blur. Even _Michael _didn't see them move. Or he did, but they were just a bit _too _fast. One of the two. They seemed to have a plan, since just as quickly as they came in, they were gone again. All but one of them.

"Better watch your backs bitches." he growled, smirking. "This shit has only just begun."

And then he was gone. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving us all stunned. Just standing there, staring at the door. We just stayed quiet for what felt like hours. Slowly I turned around to face Michael, to ask him if he knew what the fuck had _just _happened. But he wasn't there. Eve and Shane walked out of the living room.

"Claire and Evan are gone." Eve told me, panicked.

"So is Michael." I replied. "Well...I know this is a bad time to say I told you so, but it looks like I was right about the new vamps."

"Why did they take Michael, Claire and Evan?" Eve asked, desperately.

"Michael's a vamp, Evan's half vamp and Claire knows more about the vamps than any other human in town." I replied. "And before it's said, I only started collecting information yesterday, so this cannot be linked to me."

"I'll call Sam." Shane said. "Ok, when did I become Michael?"

"Less talking, more calling!" Eve snapped, pushing Shane into the kitchen, before turning to me.

Eve clomped over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"There really _is no_ rest for the wicked." she sighed.

* * *

"Sam's on his way." Shane said, walking back into the living room after a few minutes.

Eve and I had moved into the living room, and had sat on the sofa. Shane sat on the other side of Eve, while I was curled into the corner. We nodded. Eve was clinging to my left hand, squeezing it tightly. When Shane sat down she grabbed his right hand, doing the same thing.

"How did they know where we live?" Eve asked, voice strained.

"No idea." Shane sighed. "They could have followed us, or could have been told about our reputation. I mean, most vamps still bring it all up with Michael, and these new vamps seem to know good hiding places."

"Morgan, what did Frank tell you about them?"

"Yeah, maybe it could help."

Sighing, I turned fully towards both of them.

"The new vamps in town were from Topeka, Kansas. They are keeping to the abandoned buildings and underground, and there are, about, twenty of them all together." I told them. "These guys had the humans that knew about them in Kansas living in fear of them, nobody asking questions if one of them went missing, and they want Morganville to go back to that. Frank didn't get any names."

They both nodded, slowly. That was basically my reaction when Frank gave me all of that. Just nodding and saying nothing.

"Well, at least we can tell Sam. And it will give us places to start looking." Shane said.

"Let's just hope they don't move." Eve muttered.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **__And maybe my other stories? XD_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 15, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please review XD **

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 15**

When Sam arrived, we told him everything from me following Claire and Evan to Myrnin's up to me telling Shane and Eve what Frank told me, just two minutes before he showed up. Sure, he was annoyed too that I started looking into all of this by myself, but hey, if I didn't then we wouldn't know anything about them or where we could start. And that was exactly what I told Sam.

"Still, you shouldn't have kept this to yourself." Sam told me. "Let's see...Michael, Claire and Evan makes it five people to go missing so far today."

"Why would they take people during the day?" Eve asked. "It's the stupidest thing they could do."

"They're out of town vamps, what do you expect." Shane replied. "Besides, considering how they acted back in Kansas, I'm not surprised."

"Still, they should know it's dangerous doing it in a new town." I said. "Right now, they're just being cocky."

The four of us lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. We looked to each other, waiting for someone to say what we were all thinking.

"Well," Sam finally sighed. "We better go."

"Oh, joy." Shane muttered, sarcastically.

* * *

In the Elder's Council – in the same room as last time – Eve, Shane and I told Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin exactly what we had told Sam. Myrnin was slightly surprised that I had managed to discuss this with Frank without him realising. I just had the three vamps looking at me. Probably wondering why a seventeen year old English girl, who had been in Morganville for just over a year and four months, decided to go on a hunch and try find out by herself what was really going on. But I was only guessing.

"I hate to say it at a time like this," I said, looking directly at Oliver. "But I told you so."

Oliver just snarled at me, his fangs flipping down. I just sat there looking at him. I had seen Michael do it so many times that the effect had disappeared. Plus, I would always get Sam show me when I was younger – before he completely 'disappeared' when I was ten, up until last year. I think some people were still trying to get used to the fact that Sam was my godfather and I knew a few things about vamps already because of Sam – I know the rest of the Glass House residents were still getting used to it.

"Oliver." Sam hissed. "Don't."

With a look from Amelie, Oliver put his fangs away and leaned back in his chair, but continued to glare at me.

"So, looks like you're stuck with us for the search." Shane told them.

"And you don't get a choice, we're going to be helping whether you like it or not." Eve added. "Even if it means we have to do it without your help."

"So where do we start."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Eve growled.

"Remind me why we haven't staked Oliver yet." Shane said, trying to stay calm.

"Because most of the time he's an alright guy." I said. "Well, that's what you've all told me."

Oliver had somehow convinced Amelie and Sam to keep the three of us away from the whole thing. Myrnin just didn't care either way. The three of us, on the other hand...well, we weren't in the best of moods at this point in time. Eve was absolutely livid to the point where she wanted rip things apart, Shane – I suspected – was the same but he was trying to keep calm and collected for once, and I...well, I was trying to figure out what we could do next.

"This is ridiculous!" Eve yelled.

"Eve, calm down. Shouting won't help." Shane told her.

"Oh, it will. It'll help with getting rid of a lot of my energy, so I won't be _able_ to kill Oliver."

"Guys." I said. "Come on. Eve, you said we'd do this without their help if we had to, and that's exactly what we'll do. I think, if necessary, we can get Frank to keep any information from the vamps, and just give it to us."

"You really think we can?" Shane asked, a little doubtful.

"Probably. I mean, how do you think I got him to tell me what he already knew about these knew vamps, not to mention to keep me in the loop if he finds out anything new."

"Don't know. You never told us." Eve replied.

"Oh...well, just trust me on this."

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_**_And maybe my other stories? XD_**

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 16, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, JJ. Please, please review XD **

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 16**

Eve, Shane and I went by Myrnin's 'lair' when he wasn't home, the next day. The only reason we knew he wasn't there was because of Frank informing me. He basically rang my mobile and told me to stop by, and when I asked about Myrnin, he said he was out with 'the search party'. Frank was surprised that Eve and Shane with me, but then again, I hadn't told him they knew yet.

"Alright son." Frank said when he saw Shane.

"Dad." Shane nodded.

"Eve. Spunky."

"Spunky?" Eve asked.

"He means me." I replied. "I'll explain later."

"So, what are these two doing here?" Frank asked me.

"They all found out. Michael, Claire _and Evan _were kidnapped by the new vamps. Oliver convinced Sam and Amelie to not let us help look for them."

"Of course he did."

"Yeah." Eve said, trying to stay calm. "So, we need you to only tell _us _what you find out about the new guys."

Frank stayed quiet for a moment, probably thinking it all over. I shifted from foot to foot, waiting for him to reply to us.

"If you help us, Evan will probably _start _to think you've changed." Shane tried. "He might actually start to talk to you, too."

"Fine." Frank finally sighed.

"Great!" I grinned. "Now, what do you have for us?"

* * *

Frank ended up telling us that he knew where a few of the vamps were. And that's where we were headed. We didn't know if these were the ones that agreed with how the town was or not. So we had supplies. Many, _many_, supplies.

"So, what are we going to do if they _are _the...well, the good ones?" I asked.

"We see if we can get them on our side." Eve replied.

"And if we can't?"

"Then we hope they don't rat us out to their buddies, and if they do, we kill them." Shane said.

"Good to know."

We were walking through one of the run down, abandoned parts of town. Most of the buildings were boarded up, doors falling off, roofs collapsing in. I had never been down this part of town before, since Glass House was on the other side of town.

"This is the address." Eve said, stopping outside one of the more 'stable' buildings that still had the door firmly attached. "Should I knock?"

Rolling his eyes, Shane moved Eve behind him, next to me, and knocked on the door. We were not prepared for what we saw.

"What the actual hell?" I muttered.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_**_And maybe my other stories? XD_**

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 17, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, JJ, Spencer (Spence), Andreas (Andy), Diana and William (Bill). Please review XD **

**Chapter 17**

A _child_ had opened the door. A _vampire child_! I thought JJ was the only one! Obviously, I was wrong. Shane and Eve seemed just as surprised as I did, considering there was a five/six year old vampire boy – the same age as JJ – standing in front of us. The kid looked just as surprised as we did. I was the first to come out of the shock. Moving Shane out of the way, I crouched down so I was eyes level with the boy, smiling a little.

"Hey there." I said. "I'm Morgan."

"I'm Spencer." the boy replied.

"Hey Spencer, is there anyone else here? We need to speak to someone."

"Momma!"

Spencer ran back into the house. I stood up properly, looking from Eve to Shane. We stood there, waiting. It didn't take long before two men and a woman appeared in the doorway, the elder male and woman looking curious and guarded, while the younger male looked well...normal, I guess.

"Shane, if you say anything stupid or offensive, I will hit you." I muttered.

"Noted." Shane whispered.

"Who are you?" the older of the two males – probably stuck in his late thirties – asked us. "What do you want?"

"Dad, I told you, they won't hurt us." the younger male – probably in his mid-twenties – said. "They could have hurt Spence when they had the chance, but they didn't."

So, there was an older version of Spencer and he was fine with us, even though he had no idea who we were. What? The woman and the older male didn't take their eyes off of Shane, Eve and I. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Sorry, I'm Morgan. These are my friends and two of my house mate, Eve and Shane." I said. "We were wondering if we could maybe talk to you or someone."

"Hey, I'm Andreas, you can call me Andy." the younger male smiled. "These are my parents, William and Diana. Sorry about them, they're just a bit jittery at the moment."

"Hi Andy. It's fine; I couldn't imagine what it's like to be new in this town, especially when you're vampires."

"Yeah, it's hard. Say, you don't seem too surprised that I said these were my parents...what gives?"

"My godfather and his wife are vampires. He has a daughter, who's five, turning six in May. His wife is actually the founder of this town."

Andy nodded as his parents continued to watch Shane, Eve and I.

"So what do you need?" Andy asked.

"Well..." I started.

"First of all, are you lot the vamps that agree with how the town is, or are you the ones that kidnapped our three other house mates, who just so happen to be my fiancée, Eve's husband – my best friend – and my brother, who is also Morgan's boyfriend?" Shane asked.

I turned around and hit him. He yelped and almost yelled at me for hitting him, before realising why I did.

"Whoops, um...sorry." Shane said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Eve looked like she wanted to hide because of what Shane had said.

"We're still teaching him manners." Eve told Andy and his parents, before turning to Shane. "I thought Claire had already had a break through."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Eve." Shane said, sarcastically.

"Shut up." I sighed. "I am really sorry."

"Don't worry." Andy chuckled. "Those of us here aren't taking people in town. We like how it is here. All of us."

"That's such a relief. Will you help us then? Get them back?"

Andy didn't reply. He looked to his parents, who were still staring at us, though it wasn't as intense as before. Andy's mum – Diana – glanced at her son giving him a look. Andy nodded.

"I trust you, Andy." Diana sighed, before disappearing inside.

"Are you sure son?" William – Andy's dad – asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm sure. I haven't been wrong yet." Andy replied.

William sighed, visibly relaxing.

"Very well." William said, nodding slightly. "Please, come in."

Smiling slightly, I followed after Andy, Eve and Shane behind me. I had no doubt that they were clutching one of the items we had brought with us, just in case this _was _a trap. But I highly doubted it was. Time to get down to business.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 18, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD **

**Chapter 18**

**Michael**

Claire, Evan and I had no idea where we were. The vamps that took us were stronger than us, since Claire was a human, Evan was only half vamp and they were older than me. It pissed me of immensely. The three of us had been put into this room. There must have been some silver inside the room somewhere, because sometimes I would be burnt if I stood near or touched certain things. Claire had been knocked out when they threw the three of us into the room – which was yesterday –, but luckily they didn't throw her too hard. Still pissed me off though, and it was definitely going to piss Shane off.

"For fuck sake!" I muttered. "This is ridiculous!"

"Swearing won't make it better." Evan told me, quietly.

"Does for me, since I can't punch anything without getting burnt badly."

Evan sighed, staying seated next to Claire. He looked cool and composed, but I knew better. I could hear the erratic beating of his heart, telling me that he was absolutely terrified. Even though he knew what this town was about, what could happen, he hadn't been here ever since he was born like me or Eve, and he's been away longer than Shane. He had some sort of a normal life for just under six years. Evan, though seventeen, was still just a kid. He was a kid, and kids shouldn't have to go through..._this_. And it's exactly the same for Morgan.

"Shouldn't she be awake now?" Evan asked, the worry and fear starting to show in his voice.

"She was hit rather heard, bro." I replied as calmly as possible, crouching down in front of him. "It'll take a little while longer."

Evan nodded, still watching Claire closely. He just sat there, legs crossed, looking down at her, waiting. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, a _real _sister, since Alyssa. If anything happened to Claire now, it would feel like he was losing family all over again, considering they really _would be _family when she and Shane got married. I placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to me.

"She'll be fine, Ev." I told him. "I promise."

"What if she's not?" Evan asked in a small voice.

I sat down next to him, my right hand on his right shoulder.

"She will be. No questioning it." I replied. "She's had to put up with a lot in this town, as well as how Shane when he gets _really _annoying. She'll be fine."

Evan smiled slightly, nodding again. He rubbed his hands over his face, sighing a little.

"What do you think they're doing?" Evan asked.

"Probably trying to find us." I said. "I just hope it's before Eve and Shane kill each other, because I think Morgan will need them."

Evan chuckled a little, though I could tell it was slightly forced.

"We'll be fine." I smiled slightly, hugging him a little. "I promise."

It was then that Claire started to wake up.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 19, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Spencer (Spence), Andreas (Andy), Diana and William (Bill). Please review XD **

**Chapter 19**

**Morgan**

The inside of the building was just as bad as the exterior. There had to be about fifteen vampires in this building – _not_ including Spencer and Andy. Spencer seemed to be the only child out of all of them, which was a bonus. All the vamps in the building all stopped what they were doing, turning to stare at Eve, Shane and me. I hadn't been in a room with so many vampires before, but it seemed like Eve and Shane had. I couldn't tell if the two were just as nervous as me, but I definitely knew who could tell. Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the vampires staring at the three of us.

"Hi." I said, quietly, heart thrumming.

"No need to be nervous." Andy told me.

"I know. I'm still trying to get used to the fact vampires are real."

"Really? How long have you been in town?"

"A year and four months."

Andy nodded. Andy seemed like a nice bloke and I liked that he didn't judge us just because we were human. I wondered what he had meant earlier by 'I haven't been wrong yet', though. Diana – Andy's mum – was sitting on an old worn sofa with William standing next to her, little Spencer on her lap. He was the only one out of the vampires watching us that actually had an expression on his face. The little boy was grinning at Eve, Shane and I as only a little kid could.

"Hello again!" Spencer giggled, waving.

"Hey." I laughed, grinning.

It was unbelievable how adorable this kid was. He and Andy looked alike, both having short brown hair like their dad and green eyes like their mum – their dad had blue eyes, their mum had red hair. The other vampires glanced at each other, surprised at Spencer's greeting and how I had responded. I guess not many people reacted well to child vampires. Spencer wriggled off of his mum's lap and ran over to Andy, who was standing beside me – Eve and Shane behind us, keeping an eye out for a sign of a trap, leaving me to do the talking. Spencer stopped beside Andy and in front of me. He clung to his older brother's leg, looking up at me, before pulling slightly on the leg of my jeans. I knelt down like I did early, making myself eye level with him again.

"Hey, Spencer." I smiled.

"Hi." Spencer grinned. "Why do you have a funny accent?"

"Because I'm not from America. I'm from England."

"Oh... How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen. What about you?"

"I'm six!"

I made my eyes go wide and opened my mouth slightly, like you did when talking to a little kid and they got excited.

"Wow, six?!" I replied. "My godfather's little girl is almost six, and she's vampire just like you."

"Really?!" Spencer asked, amazed.

I nodded and Spencer started jumping up and down, like an excitable puppy. He was too cute for his own good. Spencer ran over to his mother, talking fast...probably about JJ – not that he would use her name, since he didn't know it. I stood up properly, still smiling. There was a mix of shocked and surprised expressions on the faces of the vampires around me. To be honest, I felt a little embarrassed.

"So." Shane said, finally speaking. "What can you tell us about your other buddies, here in town?"

* * *

**Michael**

Evan and I helped Claire sit up, letting her lean against the wall. She had a bad concussion and was in bad need of water and food. There didn't seem to be any in this room.

"Claire, you alright?" Evan asked, quietly.

"I'll be fine." she rasped. "Don't worry about me."

"Too late, here."

Evan reached into his jacket, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to her.

"Keep one in there ever since that night that vampire took me a little while before I started at TPU." Evan explained to both Claire and me. "Made an inside pockets in all my jackets...unless they already had one big enough."

"Shane will be proud of you, mate." I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Evan forced a little smile, trying to keep up a brave front. But I could hear how his heat was thrumming. He was terrified. Petrified, even. Not that I was surprised. This room was most likely bringing back bad memories...and not just of what happened when that vamp took him. I knew Alyssa made him hide when they were younger and Frank wanted to 'train' him and Shane. It was always dark where Evan hid...made him scared of the dark for a long time actually, not that he told anyone. Shane and I just seemed to have guessed. This room wasn't doing him any favours.

"How long have we been here?" Claire asked, placing the bottle on the floor beside her.

"Twenty-six hours. It's five past two in the afternoon." I replied. "Nothing's happened since we've been here."

"Hopefully we won't be here long." Evan muttered.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Hello lovely readers XD Chapter 20, of my sequel to '**New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House**' XD please review I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD you guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Morgan, Evan, Andreas (Andy), Diana and William (Bill). Please, please review XD **

**Chapter 20**

**Morgan**

Diana and William – or Bill as others called him – acted as the spokes people for the vampires, as well as Andy. Eve and Shane asked most of the questions, knowing what to ask more that I did. If Shane started to say something stupid or idiotic, which surprisingly wasn't much, Eve and I would always stop him – mainly me though, since Eve was too busy talking.

"So, you have no idea where they are or where they're keeping anyone." Eve said, incredulously.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Bill replied.

I could see that Shane really wanted to just lay into this guy, just yell at him and take out all his rage...nut he didn't. Eve looked like she was about to cry. I ran both hands through my shoulder length, black hair, exhaling shortly as I tried to get my thoughts in some sort of order. Not having Michael here to keep a level head was taking a toll on the three of us, making the pressure worse with the added panic. The vampires in the room probably picked up on all of this, hearing our heart beats and everything. I didn't need them to tell me how fast mine was beating. Gripping the back of my neck now, I paced back and forth, four steps both ways. There had to be something! Anything! Right? They couldn't know nothing and just leave it at that. Could they?

"Will you help us?" I finally asked, looking at each and every one of them, before landing my gaze on Diana and Bill. "Please? Even if it's just telling us anything you find out that could possibly help us out?"

Each vampire glanced at each other, before looking back to Eve, Shane and me. It was a long wait before they even replied to us.

* * *

**Michael**

"What do you think they're doing?" Evan asked. "Eve, Shane and Morgan I mean."

"Trying to find us." I replied, immediately. "Isn't it obvious, Ev?"

Evan shrugged from the corner he was pressed against, hugging his knees close to his chest, forehead pressed firmly to them. Luckily, it was part of a wall that I could touch and not get burnt. Claire and I were standing in the middle of the room – against my will she was standing...honestly, she should have been sitting/lying down. We looked to each other before we bother walked over to Evan, sitting on either side of the seventeen year old. Claire wrapped her arms around him while I just opted for sitting there for now.

"Everything will be fine, honey." Claire told him. "We'll get out of here soon."

"Exactly." I smiled. "They'll find us and get us out of here."

"How do you know?" Evan asked in a small voice.

Claire and I looked to each other before either one of us replied. This was definitely bringing back some bad memories for him.

"Because we know them." Claire told him. "Do you really think they'd give up so easily?"

Evan shook his head slowly. I could hear the still rapid beating of his heart. I stretched out a hand, ruffling his hair before placing it on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me slightly, meeting my eyes.

"You need to calm down, Ev." I told him. "You'll make yourself have a panic attack if you carry on like this."

Evan nodded. I could see the part of his eyes, around the irises, were turning slightly red from where he was – probably – trying not to cry. I couldn't blame him really...I mean, could you? Go through a hellish experience; put it out of your mind for over a year, only to have it all dragged back to the surface again while being in a similar position...I'd probably be the same way.

"We'll all be fine." Claire repeated, smiling softly.

She tightened her grip on Evan as he buried his head back into his knees. The pair of us exchanged concerned looks, both hoping it wouldn't be too long before we got out of here.

* * *

**Morgan**

"Well that went well." Shane said, sarcastically, as we left the building.

"Shut up, Shane." Eve sighed, no real bite in the way she said it.

We had been turned down. They wouldn't help us. That was the only thing I could think of to do. There was nothing else. Nothing more we could go on. Nada. Zilch. Absolutely, positively, _nothing_! I wanted to punch something and cry and throw up and just..._eugh_! As tears gathered in the corners of my eyes, my throat started to burn from where I was trying to force myself to keep myself together. Slowly, they spilled over the rims, running down my cheeks one by one. I slumped down on one of the broken steps, burying my face in my hands. I felt arms go around me and a hand on my back. I guessed Eve was the one giving me the proper hug, because that's what Eve did.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, voice hoarse.

"I don't know, sweetie." Eve replied, sniffling slightly. I just don't know."

"We're _not_ gunna up, that's for sure." Shane adds. "We'll find them. With or without help."

I nodded, dragging my hands over my face a little, dropping them into my lap. I looked up at two of my best friends, forcing a small smile. Eve tightened her grip on me and Shane shifted so he had an arm wrapped around both of us.

"Come on it's getting late. We should get home." Shane mumbled after a minute.

As we stood up, I wiped at my eyes furiously...not that it _did anything_. We had all taken only one step when the door behind us creaked open. Andy walked out, looking a little pissed off. He stopped in front of us, leaving little space. Shane tensed slightly, ready to fight if he needed to...but I sensed that he wouldn't have to.

"I want to help." Andy told us. "I don't care what they said, I'm helping. I know what it's like to have the person you love taken from you...I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy. So, if you'll take it, I offer my services to assist in finding your friends."

"You have made it onto my top five favourite vamps list." Shane grinned. "Cheers dude, it means a lot."

"Thank you." Eve breaths.

"We owe you, big time." I told him.

Andy shrugged, smiling slightly. We led him back to Glass House. Maybe we had a chance after all.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
